codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 4
Call of Duty: M Characters Task Force 141 *Captian John Price - Former British SAS Captain. Leader of Team and Longest Serving Member. *Sergeant Derek Westbrook known as Frost - Former Delta Force. Price's right hand man. *Sergeant Kevin Wallcroft - Former British SAS Tropper. *Sergeant Marcus Burns - Former British SAS Tropper. Playable *Giraffe - Former U.S Ranger. Explosive Expert. *Pillow - Canadian. Sniper. Former JTF2 *Towel - Mexican. The Driver. Former GAFE *Yunon - Former Australian SAS. Sniper *MacMillian - Baseplate. The Commander of Task Force 141 *Nikolai - Pilot U.S Army Rangers *Brigadier Marshall - 75th Ranger Regiment Leader *Sergeant Foley - Acting Commander of Hunter 2-1 *Corporal Dunn - Foleys Right Hand Man *Private First Class James Ramirez - Tropper *Overlord - Commander. Loyalists *Sgt Vasilli Pudkovin *Cpl Kiril Pretrenko Inner Circle/Op-For *Antalony - Commander of Inner Circle. Main Enemy. *Yasim Al-Asad - Commander of Op-For. Cousin to Khaled Al-Asad *Dimitri Reznov - Playable Character. Antalony's Guard. Informant to the 141. *Alexi Zakheav - Distant Realative to Imran Zakheav. Antalony's Right Hand Man. U.S Navy Seals *Lieutennant Jacob Lewis - Squad Leader of the Navy Seal Team *Sergeant Major Ryan Morris - Lewis's Right Hand Man *Sergeant First Class - Joshua Jones *Sergeant William Barnett - Playable Character *Corporal Thomas Davies Flashback Missions Operation Kingfish *Lieutennant John MacTavish (Soap) - Task Force 141. Prices Right Hand Man *Lieutennant Simon Riley (Ghost) - Task Force 141. *Sergeant Gary Sanderson (Roach) - Task Force 141. *Sandman - Delta Force. *Makarov - AKA Kingfish. Cameo at the end of Operation Kingfish Hideout *Sandman *Truck *Grinch *General Shepherd *Private Joseph Allen Plot TBA Locations *Hotel Oasis, Dubai, UAE *Fire Base Pheonix, Afganishtan *75 Miles Outside Kabul, Afganishtan *Causcaus Mountains, Russia *Credenhill, United Kingdom *Somewhere over Afghanistan *Georgian/Turkish Border *Munich, Germany *Ukraine *Moscow, Russia *5 Miles of the Coast of Greece *Tibet, China *Red Zone, Afghanistan *Antalony's Villa, Pacific Ocean *San Francisco, CA, USA *Somewhere above the Alantic Ocean *Zakheav International Airport, Moscow, Russia. *London, United Kingdom. *Southern Russia. Missions There will be 20 missions in total and 1 bonus mission at the end. Act 1 *Prolouge *Welcome Home - Demonstrate a weapons display to new recruits and defend the base from Op-For . *It's Nice to See You - Ambush incoming Op-For and push forward through the desert. *Crash - Get away from Russian Forces *Welcome to the 141 - Cinematic Mission *Evac Alpha - Get out of Afghanistan and Destroy Everything in your path. Act 2 *Victory Day - Discuss Inner Circle with President Vorkeshky while in the Victory Day Parade. *Old Enemies... - Assault the Safehouse and search for Yasim Al-Asad. *...Old Friends - Rescue Delta Force Solidiers from a Prison in Munich. *Operation Kingfish - Flashback. Search the House for Kingfish. *Mamma Mia! - Assault a Russian Sumbarine of the coast of Greece *Russian Roulete - Defend the last remaning Loyalist Safehouse in Tibet *Rangers lead the Way! - Regroup with Task Force 141 at the Safehouse. *Hideout - Flashback. Find the Package in the Op-For Headquaters. *New World Order - Witness the Meeting between Al-Asad and Antalony Act 3 *Golden Gate to Heaven - Find the bomb in San Francisco before it's too late. *Remains - Find what is left off Antalony's Safehouse *Hijack - Hijack Alexi's Private Jet and Interrogate him. *World Domination - Flashback. Pick up Makarov and the reamaning squad from the airport massacre. *The End... - Stop the Nuke going off in the London Underground Bonus Mission *Informant - Flashback. Gather as much Information about the Ultranationlists from a base. Category:Games Category:Lewody's Modern Warfare 4 Category:Activision Category:Infinity Ward Category:Beenox Category:Sledgehammer Games